Coco the Circus Engine
by The Railway Man
Summary: A visitor arrives on the Island of Sodor, but the Big Engines are jealous! - Based Upon 'The Railway Series' by Wilbert & Christopher Awdry
1. Default Chapter

Railway Series 42:  
COCO THE CIRCUS ENGINE  
  
By Joseph.O.Smith  
  
Dear Friends  
  
We have had an interesting few weeks here on the Island of Sodor. Not too long ago, the Grand Circus Company arrived to put on it's famous nation-wide show at Elsbridge. The engines were excited about the arrival  
of a famous circus company but with Summer on the way, they have had to concentrate on their duties. However, after a small arrangement, Sir Topham  
Hatt agreed to brought the circus here to our very own mainline. Our visitor has made many friends and has had an interesting stay with us. We hope that he will return again someday, as be always bring smiles to our  
faces when we look back on his visit.  
  
The Author. 


	2. Work At Last

WORK AT LAST  
  
Coco is a circus engine. He has an important and interesting job of pulling the Grand Circus Express, a special train of animals, people and props from island to island, and location to location. He is a cheerful engine, with a smartly decorated coat of paint, red with golden stars and shining brass railings. Coco loves his job. He sees many wonderful places on his travels, and wherever he goes, the circus goes with him. The train he pulls is very long and heavy, and so he needs to rest frequently, but he is a strong engine and can tackle any hill or mountain climb with ease.  
  
But not everything in Coco's life is happy and cheerful. He loves his work, but found that after he had hauled the train to the next location, they no longer had any use for him. So, he would be left on a nearby siding for the duration of the stay, with only his driver and the empty circus train for company. Sometimes, trains would pass him by on his siding. He would try to give them a friendly toot, but they would cast him grim looks. They didn't approve of engines with bright colours and decorated in golden stars, parked on sidings. This upset Coco more then anything.  
  
The circus train arrived on site at Elsbridge quite early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet and the signal lights still shone brightly. Coco hauled the long train into a siding near a large empty field. He hissed loudly as his buffers made contact with the wooden block at the end of the siding, thankful that his long journey was finally over. It had been very long and tiring. They had come from England via a special ferry, and he had been covered in a tarpaulin to protect his paint from the rain that tackled them as they crossed to the Island of Sodor. Upon arrival, he didn't seem welcomed as he stayed the night in a cold shed of diesels, who turned their noses up at him as be backed into the shed that evening, the rain pouring down his boiler. He had tried to sleep, but he couldn't with the amount of whispering and horrid insults thrown his way by the diesels. He had been glad when he finally left early the next morning. A shunter had already marshalled the circus train into a long line along the docks, but even he gave Coco a strange look as he passed, despite the circus engine's grateful whistle of gratitude.  
  
As the train was slowly unloaded, Coco sighed sorrowfully, looking down at his buffers. This had not been a good start and he was already feeling uncomfortable. If the engines at the docks on the Other Railway didn't like him, he was sure that the others wouldn't either. He was not looking forward to the long and uneventful wait of two long weeks, as that was the length of time in which the circus would stay on the island. Suddenly, without warning, a train rolled past Coco on the opposite line. It was pulled by a smart green Great Western Tank Engine, who pulled two beautiful auto-coaches along behind him.  
  
"Welcome to Sodor!", called Oliver.  
  
Coco smiled for the first time upon reaching Sodor. He wanted to return this friendly greeting but before he even had a chance to blow his whistle, Oliver was out of sight.  
  
"So there are some nice engines on this railway", he thought, "I wish I could join them. It would be so much more fun, helping out as a spare engine instead of sitting here on this siding, letting my coal and water go to waste".  
  
But then a thought struck him.  
  
"What if they don't like me?"  
  
The smile faded from his face as the workman continued late into the morning, unloading the circus tent from his train. By midday, a bright blue and red tent had been set up in the middle of the field. Surrounding it where many other smaller tents for the performers, including a cannery yellow caravan for the ring master and several other large tents for the animals to stay in. Coco found it humorous when early in the morning during feeding time, he would see the animal tamers trying to settle the animals who were just too excited about the upcoming events to eat a scrap. But today, he could only stare on in silence. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"I suppose all I can do is sleep", he muttered, "It will help pass the time away".  
  
The first performance wasn't until that evening. By then, the tent would be lit up and spot lights had already been set up to illuminate the sky. Coco closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A short while later, he was awoken by a whistle.  
  
"Hullo there", said a voice.  
  
Coco opened his eyes and looked around. A blue tender engine was standing beside him at the water tower, a long train of cattle trucks behind him. It was Edward.  
  
"Hello", said Coco happily, "I'm Coco"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Coco. I'm Edward. Welcome to Sodor"  
  
Coco was surprised that for the second time during his stay, he had been greeted warmly. He hadn't expected this at all.  
  
"I see your the circus engine", continued Edward, "It must be a very interesting job to pull such a colourful train from place to place"  
  
He stared up ahead in a dream way.  
  
"I'm too old to pull circus trains", he mumbled.  
  
"It's nothing special", sighed Coco, "Whenever we stop, I'm parked on a siding and can't move until we leave. Sometimes, that isn't for an entire month. I wish I could come out of this siding and work. I get so lonely and my fuel goes to waste".  
  
"I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt won't mind you coming to work with us whilst your here", suggested Edward, "We always welcome a new face"  
  
"Really?...", asked Coco happily.  
  
"Of course", smiled the old engine, "I'll ask him when I arrive at the Main Line station. He's waiting for the express"  
  
Coco whistled happily.  
  
"Oh thank you ever so much", he tooted, "Finally I can do some work"  
  
Edward's driver finished filling his tank and jumped back up into his cab.  
  
"Alright Edward", he said, "We'd better get on our way"  
  
Edward hissed and gave Coco a friendly peep of farewell.  
  
"Goodbye Coco", he called, "I hope we can have you on our line"  
  
"Me too!", muttered Coco secretly.  
  
*  
  
Edward arrived at the Mainline station to find Percy and Gordon waiting to leave. Percy was heading for the branch line with a goods train of vegetables for the market and Gordon for the big city with the Express. A crowd of passengers had gathered on the platform to observe a poster that had been put up on the station notice board.  
  
"What's going on?", asked Percy, "Why are all those people here?"  
  
"It's a circus!", cried a little boy nearby, "They've come all the way from England. They are famous nation-wide"  
  
"Wow!", tooted Percy, "A circus! Here on the island! That means a parade, a clowns, and animals..."  
  
"And more passenger traffic", sniffed Gordon pompously. He didn't approve of the situation at all.  
  
"I met the circus engine just down the line", said Edward to Percy, "He seemed like a nice fellow. His name was Coco"  
  
Percy was far too excepted to keep himself from letting off steam - "A real circus engine! I've always wanted to meet one before!"  
  
"A circus engine?", Gordon cut in, "Pah!"  
  
"What's wrong Gordon?", asked Edward with a slight grin.  
  
"Firstly", the bigger engine boomed, "Circus's are nothing but big and loud things that just attract more attention. And that means more work for us" "I'd say we were helping the Fat Controller", put in Percy, "More passengers means..."  
  
"And", Gordon cut in once again, "Circus engines are unreliable! They spend too much time being resting and not enough time working!"  
  
"Don't be so pompous Gordon", snapped Edward, "Coco seemed like a very nice engine. Besides, he gets lonely and wants to find work"  
  
"If he does", grumbled Gordon, "Then he'd better not get in my way. Circus? Circus Engines? Nonsense! Utter nonsense!"  
  
And with a large puff of smoke, he steamed hastily out of the station with the Express with a very tempered look on his face. Percy watched him worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about him Percy", soothed Edward, "Gordon's too big for his wheels. I'd say it were jealousy"  
  
"I'm worried about Coco", whispered Percy softly, "I couldn't stand to see a poor engine like him being left without work. It's almost like..." - he paused for a moment - "...like being scrapped!"  
  
"I'll talk to the Fat Controller", said Edward after a moment of thought, "I'm sure he can help us"  
  
*  
  
Summer on the Island of Sodor often brought heat waves. Today was no exception. Gordon panted for breath as he rolled over the bridge, the sun bursting out from behind the trees. The day was growing hotter and hotter and he needed to stop for rests frequently to take on water.  
  
"Bother this heat! Bother this heat!", he grumbled to himself, squinting to block out the sun.  
  
Elsbridge lay up ahead and just beyond the station was the circus grounds. Preparations were still well underway and passengers had gathered to watch as the circus crew went about setting up for the first show of the season. Coco was sitting on his siding when Gordon steamed past. He cast the circus engine a grim look and let off steam as he passed.  
  
"Circus Engines", he snorted, "Pah!"  
  
Coco was too depressed to reply. He was used to these insults. He was hoping that Edward would return soon with the news from the Fat Controller, but time was catching up on him. Gordon chuckled to himself as the Express cleared the grounds and was rocketing through the countryside.  
  
Some way up ahead, the line maintenance crew were checking the line for cracks. Due to the heat, the rails often buckled, making it very dangerous for engines. It was a long and time-consuming process, but they knew what they were doing was for the best. At present, they had decided to take a break and a rest from the heat. For safety, they had set up a warning flag on the line to stop trains from running onto the dangerous part of the line which had buckled that morning. However, they were unaware that Gordon was approaching fast not far down the line...  
  
*  
  
Edward arrived at the countryside station at Little Elsbridge, just beyond the main town. Sir Topham Hatt was standing on the platform with the many important passengers who rode with him aboard the Express. This was one of the few stops that Gordon had to make. He was examining the clock anxiously.  
  
"Where is Gordon?", he fumed, "The Express is due to in a matter of minutes"  
  
The angry buzzing of the passengers did not settle his mood. Edward pulled up alongside.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he asked, "May I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course Edward", said Sir Topham Hatt half consciously. He was too busy looking up and down the tracks for Gordon. Edward began to ask him about Coco, but he was suddenly interrupted by the squeaks of Percy's whistle. The little green saddle tank engine backed into the station, panting and sweating with his train for the market.  
  
"Percy!", fumed the Fat Controller, "What are you doing here? You are blocking the line for the Express!"  
  
Percy caught his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry sir", he panted, "But there's been an accident! I was sent back for help. Gordon's had an accident!"  
  
Sir Topham Hatt gasped.  
  
"So that's why the Express has been held up", he pondered, "Where abouts has the accident occurred?"  
  
"Somewhere near Elsbridge!", replied Percy, "Near the empty fields"  
  
"Right", said the Fat Controller importantly, "Percy, I'd like you to leave your train here and fetch the breakdown train. Then go immediately to the scene. Edward, you must go with Percy and take the Express from where Gordon has left it"  
  
Percy hurried away, but Edward was sad.  
  
"I'm sorry sir", he muttered, "But I'm too old to pull long trains like the Express" "In that case, we will have to call for another engine", hesitated the Fat Controller. He was about to run off to his office when Edward blew his whistle in triumph.  
  
"That's it!", he tooted happily, "Why didn't I think of that before? Sir! There's no need to get another engine, there's already one there?"  
  
"What do you mean Edward?", asked the Fat Controller, confused as to what he was hearing.  
  
Edward smiled happily.  
  
*  
  
Coco looked sadly around as the crew began to prepare for the evening's performance. He watched as merry-go-rounds and ferris wheels were slowly put together, lights were tested, ropes fastened and tickets counted. It was turning into a mad rush, and that usually led to even more mayhem. The line beside him had been clear for a while now Gordon has passed.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see another engine again", he thought to himself.  
  
But he spoke too soon. A set of whistled blew loudly in the distance. He looked up in surprise as around the corner came Percy the Small Engine, shunting along in front of him the Break Down Train, followed enthusiastically by Edward the Blue Engine.  
  
"Coco!", tooted Edward, "We need your help!"  
  
Coco stared at them with misbelief. Percy disappeared up ahead as Edward pulled up alongside.  
  
"Has there been an accident?", he asked.  
  
"Yes", explained Edward, "The Express Engine has been derailed, and we need a strong engine to take his place and pull the train to the Main Line. The Fat Controller said that he would be delighted for you to help us out"  
  
Coco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let off steam that attracted a lot of attention from the nearby workman.  
  
"I'd love to help!", he tooted happily, "I'm sure my driver will agree"  
  
And he was right. The manger of the Circus was a little reluctant to letting his engine go, but both Edward and Coco put in a good word, and finally he agreed. Coco's driver stoked his fire and built up steam. Before long, Coco was coasting happily along behind Edward to the scene of the accident. He had never felt so happy. He had only been on the siding for a day, but it felt as if he'd been their for months. He was relieved to finally stretch his wheels.  
  
The accident was only minor. Gordon had been so distracted by the heat that he had not seen the warning flag set up by the maintenance crew and had rolled over the buckled rolls, derailing himself and ploughing front first into a field. He was most annoyed and felt humiliated. Percy had arrived with the break down train and the workmen slowly set to work.  
  
"Blast the infernal heat!", he fumed as his driver and fireman began to check him over, "These rails should be railed for service! If it were not for this heat-wave none of this would have happened"  
  
"You should have watched were you were going", said Percy, "Engines have to learn to handle the weather any day of the year"  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Edward pulled up, followed by Coco.  
  
"Are you ready Coco?", he asked.  
  
Coco was too excited to reply. He simply blasted away at his whistle as he backed excitedly down onto the line of Express Coaches. They were quite shocked at having a new engine pull them. Percy found it amusing, but he was silenced by Edward. Gordon's mood wasn't lightened either.  
  
"No!", he spluttered, "I won't allow it? Send for another engine at once!"  
  
"Shut up!", Edward snapped, "Coco may be a circus engine, but that doesn't mean he can't pull coaches. He's just as strong as you - and he can handle the heat!"  
  
Gordon hissed loudly. Edward was worried that Coco would take this to offence, but he was too excited to even listen to the big engine's rants.  
  
"Be careful Coco", whistled Percy.  
  
"I will", smirked Coco confidently. He had never felt so ready in his life. His driver patted him on the boiler.  
  
"Here we go old fellow", he whispered, "We'll show this place what we are made of!"  
  
With a hiss of steam, a puff of thick smoke and a toot of his high pitched whistle, Coco, slowly but surely chuffed away, the Express Coaches rattling along behind him. As they cleared the accident site, they began to pick up speed, coasting along happily. Coco was a strong engine. He managed to haul the heavy circus train to many places, so the Express was just as easy, if not more easier. They thundered past the circus site, whistling loudly, as the workman cheered him on.  
  
"Good old Coco!", they waved.  
  
"I feel useful again!", laughed Coco, as he made his way along the line, through the countryside and en-route for the Big City.  
  
*  
  
It had been fifteen minutes since Edward and Percy's departure, and the Fat Controller was beginning to feel tense. The passengers of the Express were rioting like angry bees, some bombarding the ticket office, demanding their money back.  
  
"This railway is a disgrace!", they fumed, "We paid a lot of money for this train and it hasn't arrived!"  
  
All seemed lost, when in the distance, a pale red coat of paint glinted in the sunlight. Everyone turned and gasped in surprise, as Coco the Circus Engine glided professionally into the station, the Express rolling along behind him. For Sir Topham Hatt, it was like the arrival of a miracle. The passengers seemed to loose their anger in an instant.  
  
"What an interesting engine", they said, "And how quiet and smoothly he runs!"  
  
As soon as Coco came to a halt, he was meet by a mob of happy faces, all impressed at his golden features and colourful paint work. He smiled as the sunlight shot through the roof and made his paint sparkle. After long, the guard had ushered the passengers into the train and Boco had arrived just in time to take over from Coco, who has warn out. He hadn't had a chance to take on water after his journey. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Sir Topham Hatt.  
  
"Coco I presume", smiled the Fat Controller.  
  
"Yes sir", muttered Coco gloomily, "I'm sorry for intruding sir. I'm not one of your engines. I'll be heading back now"  
  
The Fat Controller laughed. Coco looked at him, confused.  
  
"What a funny engine you are", he smiled, "Coco. I am very pleased with the help you have provided. Your driver tells me you are looking for work, am I right?"  
  
"Indeed sir!"  
  
"In that case, we would be delighted to have to come and stay with us here on my railway, until the time comes when you must leave to join the circus again".  
  
"Oh", sighed Coco dreamily, "Oh sir. Thank you ever so much!"  
  
"That's settled then", said the Fat Controller, "I must be going now, but I'll have Edward show you around as soon as he returns"  
  
As Boco rolled out of the station, giving Coco a welcoming blast of his horn, the circus engine had never felt so happy and over joyed. He finally had work at last!  
  
***** 


	3. Engines Who Need Engines

ENGINES WHO NEED ENGINES  
  
Coco was very pleased when the circus manager agreed to let him spend his time with Sir Topham Hatt's engines. It had been a little tense, as he sat outside on the siding, along with Edward, whilst the Fat Controller disappeared into the manager's caravan and emerged an hour later with a grin upon his face. The manger was a little reluctant.  
  
"Coco, I am willing to allow you to spend the fortnight under Sir Topham Hatt's supervision", he said, "But I must ask you to represent us well. You are to do everything you are told, and if you cause any trouble, you'll be sent straight back here"  
  
Coco tooted happily.  
  
"Don't worry sir", he smiled, "You can trust me to represent the Grand Circus Company to the highest standard"  
  
"That's a good engine", said the Fat Controller, "I'm sure Coco will be a credit to us whilst he is in service. We are quite busy at this time, and an extra engine is just what we are needing, on the Mainline especially. I'm sure Duck and the others will be happy to show you around"  
  
"We'll take good care of you", added Edward kindly.  
  
Coco was over come with joy, and couldn't' help but let off steam with excitement. He looked up to the sky and sighed deeply.  
  
"Finally", he whispered, "I can put myself to good use"  
  
"Come along now", said the Fat Controller, climbing into Edward's cab, "There's work to begin"  
  
With that, the two engines set off to the Mainline.  
  
"What's it like working on the Mainline Edward?", asked Coco, as the sped under a bridge, the line up head safe and clear.  
  
"Its the busiest part of our line", explained Edward, "Trains come and go all day. There are a lot of trucks and coaches to be sorted, as well as goods coming in from the port and passengers from the big city"  
  
Coco was becoming even more excited, but a thought struck him.  
  
"Will they like me here?", he asked, slightly timidly.  
  
"Of course", smiled Edward, "Here on Sodor, we except any engine, big, small, steam or diesel" Coco felt much better after that.  
  
*  
  
It was late evening when the two engines arrived on the Mainline. Edward had to return to the Big Station to take his special, so Coco was left at the coaling stage whilst his driver and fireman went to receive orders from the station master. He looked around. There were trucks and coaches everywhere. Trains were rushing back and forth out of the big station and on towards the city. The port was busy with boats coming in, full of passengers from the mainland, as well as goods being loaded and unloaded by tall cranes. Coco was very excited.  
  
"I'm going to have a lot of fun working here", he thought, "It's such a busy working atmosphere"  
  
Suddenly, there was a clang from up ahead. Coco peered over to the opposite line. Two long blue tender engines were arguing angrily at one another. Behind them was a long, heavy train of trucks. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but from what he could see, they appeared to be twins, identical in appearance with the exception of the numbers on their tenders, "9" and "10". Their drivers were trying to settle them down, but it seemed impossible. The twins just couldn't agree on whatever it was they were arguing over. Moments later, one twin puffed angrily away in one direction, the other in the opposite direction, leaving the long train of trucks unattended on the line.  
  
"Oh dear", thought Coco, "Who will take those trucks?"  
  
Suddenly, his driver and fireman came running across the line towards him.  
  
"Coco!", they said excitedly, "We've been given our first job! It seems that a special goods train to the unloading depot has been abandoned with no engine to take it. So the station master has asked us to stand in. What do you think?"  
  
Coco whistled loudly with excitement. He loved working with trucks.  
  
"I can handle it rain or shine!", he tooted.  
  
"Good boy", said his fireman, "Lets get you ready"  
  
They quickly loaded his tender with fresh Sodor coal from the coaling stage and he backed down onto the long train of trucks. They were surprised to find such a colourful looking engine was about to take them.  
  
"Where did he come from?", they whispered, "He's not from our line"  
  
"I am Coco the Circus Engine", whistled Coco loudly to them, "And I have come to help. Be ready to leave now. No nonsense!"  
  
The trucks were speechless. They had never met a circus engine before. The train was very long and heavy, but as soon as the guard pulled his whistle and waved his read flag, Coco pulled the dumb founded trucks away with ease. The circus train was a very heavy and bulky train to pull, and he had made the trip so many times, it came naturally. He steamed through the yard, passing Edward's special as he went.  
  
"Well done Coco!", he called as they passed, exchanging friendly whistles, "Your handling those silly trucks with ease. It's a shame Donald and Douglas had to argue over who took it. We're glad you were here to stand in for them"  
  
"So that's why those two were arguing", Coco chuckled as he sped away, "It reminds me of my old days"  
  
*  
  
Coco arrived back at the sheds that night feeling very pleased with himself. His first job had been a success and he was surprised at how friendly everyone had been too him. The trucks had been on good behaviour, and the people at the depot had been very kind. He had also found new friends in Rex, Bert, Mike, Jock and Frank, who had been at the depot to collect his special load. He backed happily into the shed, but as he rolled onto the turntable, he noticed that the shed was occupied by two other engines. They were twins, Donald and Douglas, who he had seen arguing earlier that evening. They were not speaking and refused to look at one another. Coco backed down between them.  
  
"Hello", he said cheerfully, "I'm Coco. You are Donald and Douglas I presume"  
  
"Aye, so you be the wee engine who took my load earlier", said Douglas.  
  
"Ya mean, my load!", snapped Donald, cutting in massively.  
  
"Scruff!", snapped Douglas, "It be my load the wee engine be takin"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Coco was confused.  
  
"What's wrong?", he asked.  
  
"I was told by the station master to take a special to the depot this evening", muttered Douglas, "And when I arrive, he is there, claiming that he was asked to take it!"  
  
"I'm tellin' ya!", snapped Donald, "It be I the station master asked!"  
  
"It was I!"  
  
The twins burst back into outrageous arguing. Coco felt extremely uncomfortable, sat right in the middle of it all. But he couldn't help but smile at how much it reminded him of something. "You know", he said, cutting into the twin's argument, "I know how you both feel. It's not always easy having a twin"  
  
"The wee engine be talking sense", sniffed Donald, throwing Douglas a dark look.  
  
"Aye", added Douglas, casting his twin an equally warning look.  
  
"As a matter of fact", continued Coco, "I have two brothers!"  
  
"Ya don't say!", gasped Douglas with surprise.  
  
"Triplets?", added Donald, "Imagine the crisis!"  
  
"Just you watch it scruff!", snapped Douglas.  
  
"Exactly", smiled Coco, "I was built along with two other engines. We were finished at the same time and both built to the exact same design, just like you two. Before we were given colours or names, you couldn't tell us apart. It wasn't until we were bought by the Grand Circus Company as their official circus train 'puller' locomotives that we were given unique names and colours. We're known by the company as the Circus Triplets"  
  
"Another Duggie", laughed Donald mischievously, "How would a wee engine cope?"  
  
"That's enough...", growled Douglas, "Let the wee engine finish his story"  
  
Coco paused for a moment, just in case Donald were to throw another comment. When all Douglas received was an arrogant sniff, he continued.  
  
"Well, as I was saying", he went on, "There were three of us. The company decided to name us after famous circus clowns. I was named Coco, and given a red coat of paint. My second brother was named Bobo, and he was given a blue coat. The third brother was painted yellow, and he was named Jojo. At first, we were all grey, but until we were given paint and name plates, the company drivers couldn't tell who was who. You see, we each had our different characteristics, and each was best at a certain job"  
  
"All three of us had the main task of pulling the circus trains. The company was divided into three smaller groups, and each of us was assigned to one of the three. Mine travels the coast of England and this is the first time we've come to Sodor. Bobo's company takes the South of England and Jojo's is more foreign. He's gone as far as Scotland"  
  
"Good old Scotland", sighed the twins in unison. They cast each other dark looks once again and Coco continued, pausing just in case they wanted to start another argument.  
  
"We don't see that much of one another, only in winter when we are taken back to company head quarters for routine check up. Other then that, when we are travelling around, we don't see anything of one another. When we are apart, I often miss them, but when we are together, we can't stand one another"  
  
"We are always constantly competing for the fastest runner, the one to pull the longest trains, to go the furthest distant. It was chaos. Sometimes, we'll be up all night arguing, keeping the workman awake. I remember once when Jojo returned from the North, and came back to head quarters for a check up. Bobo and I were being mended and Jojo started boasting about how he had managed to pull his train through a violent thunder storm at high speed, without stopping"  
  
"Poor engine", muttered the twins.  
  
"But Bobo started accusing him of showing off. The two of them started arguing continuously. It went on for days. I was thankful when it was my turn to make a journey, leaving the two of them. But then, that's when the big problem came"  
  
"Problem?", asked Douglas.  
  
"Yes", laughed Coco, "I look back on it now and laugh, but at the time, it seemed impossible. I remember I was on my way home from a special show on the coast. When I got back, we were given news that the entire company had been offered to put on a special show in France. Jojo, being the strongest of us, was asked to pull the train. I remember arranging his coaches and trucks, and Bobo throwing him cold looks of envy as he sat there being cleaned and polished for the journey.  
  
The train was the longest any of us had pulled, and I wasn't quite sure if Jojo would be able to make it, but he seemed confident. When all the coaches and trucks were loaded, Bobo and I backed away to watch the train move out. Jojo backed down onto the front coach with a grin on his face.  
  
"Look at me you two!", I remember him whistling at us, "This is the longest train any of us has pulled. Just you watch me take it with ease"  
  
"He won't last a minute", Bobo whispered to me, "No engine can take a load that long"  
  
The guard blew his whistle and waved the flag. Jojo started, but nothing happened. The train remained where it was and didn't move. It was simply too long and far too heavy. I remember seeing Jojo's wheels spinning, but no movement occurring. Steam was pouring from his funnel and sparks were flying from his wheels, but he simply couldn't do it. He let off steam, panting. The manager jumped down from his special carriage.  
  
"What's going on Jojo?", he thundered.  
  
"I...can't...pull...the train", Jojo panted, "It's...too...heavy!"  
  
The manger came running over to Bobo and I, with a firm look on his face.  
  
"I am sorry to ask at such late notice you two", he told us, "But it seems we are going to need your help. Jojo isn't strong enough to take the train on his own, so we'll need you two to help him"  
  
"Why?", asked Bobo stubbornly, "He says he's strong enough to take any train, no matter how long and heavy"  
  
The manger snapped at him.  
  
"Don't be silly", he said to Bobo, "The three of you were built together as brothers, and no matter how much you argue, you are still apart of the same team. We are going to France to put on one of our biggest shows ever, and we need to get their by train. Jojo can't do it on his own. As his twins and brothers, I expect the two of you to help"  
  
I remember exchanging glances with Bobo. We had no choice, but it broke our boiler pipes to see our brother struggling so hard to move the train on his own. Soon, we each had the train broken up. We each took our own company's carriages and decided that we would help each other along. Jojo led with his company at the front, followed by Bobo in the middle, and me at the back. We would help each other along, whilst pulling our own trains at the same time. When everything was ready, we set off, with a mighty puff of steam. It was difficult at first, but we gradually built up speed and were coasting down the line in no time.  
  
The journey was very long, and we had to make several stops, but we made it to the port just in time. Lorries and trucks took over from there. The three of us where very worn out. The long parade had attracted a lot of attention, but we didn't care. We were content that we had helped each other out. I remember as we backed into the shed that evening.  
  
"Thank you very much you two", Jojo said, "I don't think I could have managed with you"  
  
"What are twins for", Bobo smiled.  
  
"That is what team work is all about", the manager added proudly, "See? The three of you work much better as one engine. Yes, it can be hard to get alone, but when you are together, you make a solid team. I am very proud of you"  
  
Donald looked sadly down at his buffers.  
  
"So it seems...", he whispered.  
  
"Having a twin isn't that bad after all", added Douglas, equally sorrowful.  
  
"Exactly", smiled Coco, "The two of you may have your differences, but are together you make an excellent team"  
  
"He's right Duggie", said Donald, "I'm sorry about earlier"  
  
"That's all right Donald", replied Douglas, "Tomorrow, we'll work as a team, and show everyone what we are made of"  
  
Coco smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep, listening as the twins re- accounted the incident in the past when they had rescued Thomas in a snow drift.  
  
* 


	4. Danger Crossing

DANGER CROSSING  
  
Sir Topham Hatt came to see Coco the very next day. He was pleased to find Donald and Douglas had returned to their work quite quickly and were busting about the yard as if the argument they had had the previous evening had never happened at all. The other engines were out working at the Big Station, so Coco was left alone in the sheds. His driver and fireman had come early to get him ready for his first full day of work.  
  
"Good morning Coco", said Sir Topham Hatt as he approached the circus engine's shed, "I'm glad to hear that you are fitting in well"  
  
"Yes sir", simmered Coco, "Everyone here is so nice and welcoming"  
  
"I am glad", smiled Sir Topham Hatt, "This morning I'd like you to help Duck with the shunting in the Mainline Yard. It's a tricky job, even for the experienced engines. Our Duck is among the few who can get the job done without fuss. The trucks tend to be a true annoyance for my engines"  
  
"Don't worry sir", said Coco, "I've handled trucks before"  
  
"That's a good engine. Now run along to the yard. Duck should be waiting".  
  
*  
  
Coco arrived at the Mainline Yard a short while later, steaming happily and looking excitedly around. The place was full of trucks, vans, tankers, hoppers and all kinds of goods rolling stock. The yard looked extremely untidy and many empty wagons sat on the siding, waiting impatiently to be loaded. Duck steamed around the corner and pulled up alongside the excited Coco.  
  
"Hello", he whistled in his friendly manner, "You must be Coco. I'm Duck the Great Western Engine. I'm glad you've come to help out. Are you sure you'll be alright working here? The trucks can be a real nuisance"  
  
Coco peered around. The trucks were eyeing him in a suspicious way. They were not used to new engines. They began to stir and plot ways to annoy him. This didn't frighten Coco at all.  
  
"We'll show them", he smiled to Duck and steamed off into the sea of untidy wagons.  
  
Duck was worried that the trucks would give Coco a bad time, but he soon found out that he had no need to. Coco handled them with ease and profession. He steamed up and down the yard, taking long lines of trucks with him, arranging them into sidings and into their proper places. They were too shocked to cause any hassle for him. Next, he arranged the unloaded trucks into a long line, ready to be taken to the depot for loading. Duck was very impressed by mid-morning when the job was finally complete. "How do you do it Coco?", he asked with praise, "I've never seen any engine tackle such a job so professionally"  
  
Coco blushed and looked with his buffers. He had had a very enjoyable morning working in the yard. He liked shunting and he had become good friends with Duck. The two of them exchanged long, detailed conversations about their past lives. Duck fascinated him with tales from the Great Western Railway and Duck was equally impressed with his tales from the travelling circus. However, unknown to the two engines, James, Henry and Gordon had been waiting from the shed nearby.  
  
"Just look at him!", snorted Gordon.  
  
"Working away and pleasing everyone!", grumbled Henry.  
  
"It's a disgrace!", added James, fuming, "Why the Fat Controller agreed to let him work here is beyond me!"  
  
"Who wouldn't feel sorry for such an odd looking engine?", sniffed Gordon, eyeing Coco as he and Duck continued to chat as both their crews took a break at the signal box, "Look at him! I wouldn't be seen on the rails with that paint! Pale red!"  
  
"He belongs back in the circus where he came from!", snorted Henry, "We can't work alongside clowns!"  
  
"We should get rid him and send him back as soon as possible!", muttered James, "He's taken credit for all our work so far!"  
  
"Pulling my coaches!", put in Gordon, "Donald and Douglas' trucks! Whatever next?"  
  
"Soon he'll be pulling the Flying Kipper", shivered Henry, "I can't allow it! It would be a disgrace! A circus engine, pulling my train!"  
  
The three engines shuddered uncomfortably. They had taken a deep disliking for Coco, simply because he had come from a travelling circus company. They saw him as inexperienced and immature. Just then, James had an idea.  
  
"I've got it!", he said at last, "I have the perfect plan on how we can sent Coco back to the circus! It'll be easy! He'll be gone by the end of the week!"  
  
"That's too long for me!", muttered Henry.  
  
"It's good enough", snapped Gordon, "Go on James..."  
  
James whispered his plan. They simmered mischievously, broad grins upon their faces.  
  
*  
  
It was nearly time for Duck to leave for the depot with the unloaded trucks. He backed down at the front of the train and was preparing to leave.  
  
"I hope we can work together again some time Coco", he called, "It was a pleasure meet you"  
  
"You as well Duck!", tooted Coco happily. He felt overjoyed that he was making so many good friends so quickly. He knew he would miss them all when the fortnight was over and he would have to move on to the next location with the circus.  
  
Duck was about to leave, when James came backing into the yard. Behind him trailed a long line of dirty, empty, wooden goods vans. Large words had been painted on their sides, reading 'SCRAP'.  
  
"What's all this?", asked Duck suspiciously.  
  
"A special train for the scrap yard", announced James, as if the dirty vans were a privilege to pull, "The harbour master asked me to take them right away. But the problem is, I have a train to pull in about fifteen minutes, and we can't leave these dirty things on a siding to rot even more. Would one of you be so kind as to take them for me?"  
  
The villainous grin upon James' face told Duck that something wasn't quite right. He eyed James suspiciously.  
  
"I'll take them", said Coco happily, "I'm heading back to the Mainline station anyway"  
  
"It's alright Coco", cut in Duck hastily, "I'll take them. Just shunt them to the end of my trucks and I'll take them once I've finished at the depot"  
  
"Don't worry Duck", smiled Coco, "I'll take them. I don't want to tier you out"  
  
Duck tried to argue, but he felt uncomfortable doing so. James continued to smirk with delight.  
  
"Thank you kindly Coco", he said sarcastically, "I must be going now"  
  
He gave them a friendly whistle before scuttling away. Duck watched him disappear behind the long line of trucks.  
  
"Something's up", he thought.  
  
But before he could do anything else, Coco buffered up behind the long line of goods vans, eagerly ready to set off.  
  
"Be careful", warned Duck, "They aren't as easy to handle as they seem"  
  
"I'll be fine", assured Coco, "They can't be as bothersome as those trucks" Duck thought otherwise. He groaned uncomfortably as Coco set off down the line, the long trail of scrap vans clanking along in front of him. As he shunted them across the yard, they began to make straight metallic sounds.  
  
"That's strange", he thought, "I never thought vans made those kind of noises"  
  
The vans were very old and worn. Their wooden panelling was rotting and their framework was rusting away. Their brakes no longer worked and their buffers had been banged so much that they were permanently dented. They had once used as part of the Flying Kipper, but had recently been replaced with newer, better cargo vans. These ones had rode their last rails. But Coco didn't know this. They continued to groan and creak in a complaining way.  
  
"We don't want to move!", they groaned, "Leave us where we were!"  
  
"Nonsense!", huffed Coco, as he began to cross the points, "Your scrap now!"  
  
Duck had warned him earlier that day to be very careful when crossing points, especially when pushing a train from behind when you couldn't see in front. But Coco was too distracted by the clanking noises from the vans. He couldn't see ahead, only his driver could direct him as they crossed the points.  
  
"Be careful fella", he called from the cab, "These points can be a handful"  
  
All of a sudden, the rails beneath Coco began to feel slippery. His wheels were loosing their grip and he found them spinning uncontrollably.  
  
"What's going on?", he cried.  
  
"The points must be splashed with diesel oil", called his driver, "Just hold tight. Keep the vans back. We're in a tight spot. If they break loose, we'll be done for"  
  
Coco was trying desperately to keep his grip on the rails, whilst controlling the long line of old cargo vans. They groaned and tilted as they continued to cross the points onto the Mainline. Coco was having extreme difficulty. Suddenly, there was a loud SNAP from up ahead.  
  
"That's done it!", cried the driver, "One of these stupid things has snapped it's brakes. We'll have to stop before there's an accident"  
  
The driver tried to apply Coco's brakes, but it failed. The rails were just too slippery. Slowly but surely, he continued to slid along the rails. There was a disturbing clang as the van at the front of the long line jumped the rails.  
  
"Stop!", cried Coco, but it was useless.  
  
The van derailed itself completely and tumbled over onto it's side across the tracks. It smashed into smithereens as the second van made contact. Coco's driver quickly shut off steam, bringing his engine to a final stand still. "Oh dear! Oh dear", thought Coco, "I hope it's not too serious!"  
  
The situation was extremely awkward. The front four vans had come completely off the rails. The first two had been reduced to miles of rotten wood and rusty frame, littering the points crossing. It was an incredible mess, and now the line was blocked from the wreckage. Coco looked sadly around at the mess. Duck pulled up alongside.  
  
"Never mind Coco", he soothed, "Those vans were on their last wheels anyway. It was an accident that could have happened to anyone. We'd better get it cleared before it gets any worse"  
  
Coco's driver uncoupled him from the vans and he backed silently away from the wreckage he had just caused. He wanted to get away, fast and quickly, returning to his shed, his tender facing outwards so that nobody could see him. He felt terrible.  
  
"What will Sir Topham Hatt say?", he thought sadly, "It's my second day and already I've caused an accident. I'll be sent back to the circus for sure"  
  
Meanwhile, Gordon, Henry and James chucked with ghoulish delight.  
  
* 


	5. Stormy Weather

STORMY WEATHER  
  
Coco didn't come out of the sheds that afternoon. As soon as he arrived back at the mainline, he rolled sadly across the turntable and into the darkness of the shed, his tender facing outwards. He couldn't bare to show his face to the number of passengers who watched him roll by on the platform.  
  
"Sir Topham Hatt will send me packing for sure", he muttered sadly to his driver, who had jumped down from his cab and was trying to soothe his feelings, "I've caused delay, even if it was just an accident"  
  
"Sitting here and worrying about it won't do anything", said his driver with encouragement, "We have a fortnight to prove ourselves to be useful"  
  
"I know", sighed Coco, "But I promised the circus manager I would represent us to the best of my ability. What if he finds out?"  
  
"If we can make up for our mistakes", his driver continued, "He will have no reason to care"  
  
At that moment, Edward rolled happily past the sheds. He was tired, yet content with his morning timetable and stopped by the water crane for a drink. As his tank was filled, his eyes fell upon Coco's tender, that was visible from the sheds.  
  
"Coco?", he thought, "Whatever could the matter be? I hope he hasn't had any trouble"  
  
Just then, Duck rolled crossly by in the opposite direction. He was muttering hotly to himself. Clanking along behind him was the breakdown train, followed by a flat truck of rotten, broken remains of the cargo vans.  
  
"Off to the scrap yard Duck?", he called cheerfully.  
  
Duck came to rest beside Edward and let off steam with anger.  
  
"What's the matter?", asked Edward kindly.  
  
"Something isn't right about this...", fumed Duck, "Poor Coco ran away from the yards a few hours ago after he had an accident with some scrap cargo vans..."  
  
"So that explains it", pondered Edward, "I've just seen him, over there in the sheds..."  
  
Duck looked over to the sheds at Coco's tender. A worried expression crossed his face.  
  
"I'm worried Edward", he whispered with anxiety, "Coco wants to make a good impression here, yet I feel that someone doesn't want him here" "What makes you say that?", asked Edward, beginning to feel the same worry as Duck.  
  
"James was the one who brought these rotten cargo vans into the yard. The same vans that caused Coco's accident", explained Duck, glancing over to the shed, "He said that he had a train to pull, but I knew something wasn't quite right. James was due for an inspection at the works this afternoon, so there was no way he would have been called to take a special"  
  
"So, what your saying is that James knew those vans would cause an accident, and wanted to make fun of Coco?", asked Edward.  
  
Things were beginning to slot into place.  
  
"Exactly", muttered Duck, "I could tell from the sly look upon his face. But it doesn't end there. I don't think James is the only one in on this whole plot"  
  
A low toned whistle filled the bustling air of the yard as Gordon the Express Engine steamed merrily past with the Express. He wore a very proud expression on his face. He usually did when he pulled special, important trains, but for some reason, this sense of pride had something more to it. He chuckled with content as he disappeared beyond the station. Duck and Edward watched him.  
  
"I see", muttered Edward, "I wouldn't put it past Gordon, James and Henry to want to send a perfectly good engine packing. We all know how jealous they can get"  
  
"I think we need to watch out for Coco in the next few days", whispered Duck, glancing about the yard to make sure Henry wasn't lurking around, "If you sense anything suspicious, we must do something, or Sir Topham Hatt will send Coco back to the circus for sure. I couldn't let that happen"  
  
"Right", whispered Edward.  
  
With a final toot of confirmation, the two engines went their separate ways.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Coco was still pondering on what to do when a familiar voice met his attention. He looked back and instantly began to feel as if there was a gap in his boiler, the wind whistling uncomfortable through. The Fat Controller stood beside him. Coco gulped and looked down, expecting to see a stern, angry expression on his face, holding a letter that he would send to the circus manager, telling of the trouble he'd caused. But to his surprise...  
  
"Good afternoon Coco", he said, in a friendly voice. He must have sensed Coco's fear.  
  
"Good afternoon sir", muttered Coco sadly, "I suppose this is it for me. When shall I get going?" The Fat Controller laughed.  
  
"I beg your pardon Coco?", he asked with an amused grin.  
  
"I caused an accident sir...at the yard...vans everywhere...", spluttered Coco, tears rolling down his front, "Delay and confusion...I'm truly sorry sir...I don't want to go back to the circus so soon..."  
  
Sir Topham Hatt placed a hand on Coco's buffer, as if to assure him everything was alright. He beamed up at the circus engine, who's tears splashed down onto his side rods.  
  
"I understand why you are upset Coco", he explained, "But really, you have no need. I wouldn't send you back so soon. Accidents are prone to happen, no matter where, no matter how and no matter which engine causes them. When they do occur, we on this railway, do not let it ruin our schedule. We get it cleared and get back to our work, no matter how major or minor the situation"  
  
"So...your not angry with me sir?", sniffed Coco.  
  
"Certainly not", smiled Sir Topham Hatt, pacing backwards and standing beside Coco with his hands clasped behind his back, "Coco, I have been pleased with your work so far. That little hiccup this afternoon could have happened to anyone. Your a useful engine, and that is why I need you to help Bill and Ben at the harbour yard".  
  
A broad smile of joy appeared on Coco's once solemn face.  
  
"Oh sir...", he sighed with relief, "Thank you ever so much"  
  
Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he watched Coco puff excitedly away to the dock yard. Meanwhile, however, Henry watched from the recesses of a line of coal trucks.  
  
*  
  
Bill and Ben were a little confused when Coco pulled up at their shed in the depths of the busy dock yard. They had been told that a surprise was coming to help them with their duties, but they weren't expecting the red golden plated circus engine to be the new arrival. They watched with gaping mouths as he backed happily down in between them.  
  
"Good afternoon", he whistled cheerfully, "I'm Coco. You must be Bill and Ben, the saddle tank engine twins. Pleased to meet you both. I'm here to help you for the afternoon"  
  
Bill and Ben exchanged confused glances. Coco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'm a circus engine", he explained, "I'm used to getting strange looks from the other engines. But really, I'm just as hard working and usefully as everyone else"  
  
Bill let off an excited burst of steam.  
  
"A circus engine?!"  
  
Ben tooted happily.  
  
"A real live circus engine?!"  
  
"Here to help us?!", they finished in unison.  
  
Their confused looks were now replaced with youthful excitement. Coco blushed slightly. He was extremely modest and being the centre of attention was not always his bunker of coal.  
  
"That's right", he muttered behind a broad grin.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it!", tooted Bill happily, "I can't wait to start work with you"  
  
"I bet you have loads of funny stories from the circus, don't you Coco?", asked Ben excitedly.  
  
In no time at all, Bill and Ben showed Coco around the entire yard and soon they were busily at work in the sidings. As they went about their shunting duties, Coco entertained the twins with tales from the circus. They especially enjoyed his re-creation of when an elephant had once escaped the grounds and blocked the tunnel when a friend of his from another circus company had arrived on the island some years back.  
  
"You know", muttered Ben, as he and Coco made their way to the dry dock with a new prop for the Sodor Liner, "I'm pretty sure that Henry met an elephant just like that in a tunnel"  
  
"So Henry is the poor engine who met Tango", laughed Coco, "Her master told us she sprayed water all over a very alarmed engine. I hear it took several workman to try and get her out"  
  
Just then, Henry passed by, fuming.  
  
"It wasn't funny!", he hissed as Ben burst into uncontrollable laughter, "I was disgraced for many weeks!"  
  
"Cheer up", soothed Coco, "She probably liked you"  
  
Henry let off a blast of furious steam and scuttled away to the port depot. Coco watched him, slightly worried.  
  
"Do you think I upset him?", he asked as he and Ben arrived at the dry dock.  
  
"Don't let him get to you", chucked Ben, "He's never happy unless he's pulling the Kipper. But he'll get over it, although that incident did stick around for quite some time"  
  
He chucked again.  
  
"The Kipper?", asked Coco with interest, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a very special train that leaves the port every week at the stroke of midnight", explained Ben, "It's a very long, heavy train of fish that Henry pulls across the island to the big city. It's quite a sight when seen at night time. Henry is very privileged to get to pull it"  
  
"Wow", thought Coco, "The Flying Kipper..."  
  
Meanwhile, as Henry made his way to the steel works with a train of steel pipes, he couldn't help hissing loudly and spraying ashes everywhere from his funnel with pure anger.  
  
"How dare he...", he fumed, "If it weren't for him brining up that silly episode, I would never have to put up with that humiliation after all those years ago...I'll show him...I'll show him..."  
  
*  
  
By the time night fell, the harbour yard was just as busy as it had been during the day. Coco was very pleased with himself, and very glad that he was welcome to come back and help any time he pleased. The harbour master came to see him, along with Bill and Ben in the shed that night.  
  
"I'm pleased with your work today Coco", he said proudly, "Thank you very much"  
  
Coco smiled modestly.  
  
"I'm glad to have been of service sir", he smiled.  
  
"If it weren't for your strength, we would not have been able to arrange the Flying Kipper train in time", added Bill.  
  
"Why?", asked Coco, "Was there an accident?"  
  
"The boats that come in from the mainland with the cargo were delayed due to vicious storms that have swept in from the north", explained the Harbour Master, "It's pretty dangerous. The Flying Kipper has had to set out early to avoid any further delay"  
  
At that moment, Henry puffed hotly past them and disappeared into the unloading depot where the Flying Kipper was waiting.  
  
Coco had been amazed, when he shunted the cargo vans into place, at the number of crates and boxes, all stacked with fish, ready to go on to market and big companies in the city. It made him feel important to be apart of the process.  
  
The harbour wall, which stood not far from where the little shed was, looked terribly dangerous. During the late hours of the afternoon, it had begun to spit with droplets. This soon turned into quite a miserable shower of heavy rain. The clouds grew thick and grey and the rain storm had continued well into the night. Wet rails had caused many delays, as well as boats coming into the harbour having to wait for a tugboat escort. The ocean was stirring into a torrent, crashing heavily against the wall. The trucks that stood on a siding nearby squealed with fright as ocean spray submerged them in cold sea water.  
  
"It looks terrible out there", muttered Ben, as they watched the waves crash against the harbour wall, "I'd hate to be the Fulton Ferry at a time like this"  
  
"At least we are safe and warm here with our fires", added Bill, trying to lighten the dark mood, "Imagine how poor Henry must feel, having to tackle this storm all through the night!"  
  
Coco watched the waves with worry. Suddenly, taking them by surprise, a huge wave crashed over the side of the wall with a mighty SMASH. It was so powerful, the engines felt the spray splash against their boilers, even when they stood several tracks away. It was very cold and very wet.  
  
"The waves seem to be getting higher and more vicious", thought Coco, with even more worry, "This is dangerous"  
  
But before anyone could do anything, a second wave stuck. It washed water up over the wall and over the track. Several small ballast trucks feel victim to it. They screamed as they were knocked away by the powerful water, their loads spreading everywhere.  
  
"Oh dear", cried the Harbour Master, "We must warn the Flying Kipper. We can't let Henry leave with such terrible weather conditions. We'll have to delay until the storm is over, or at least until everything has calmed down..."  
  
But it was far too late. Before he could do anything, a shrill whistle broke through the pouring splash of rain and the roaring of the ocean. Henry's light shone brightly as he slowly but surely emerged from the depot, squinting anxiously through the rain, trying desperately to see ahead. Behind him, the twenty wooden cargo vans rattled along with a rhythm. It was the Flying Kipper.  
  
"There goes the Flying Kipper", muttered Bill, "I wish I could pull it, but they need big strong engines like Coco"  
  
But Coco wasn't listening. He couldn't help but stare with pure horror, as Henry drew closer and closer towards the harbour wall where the powerful waves were crashing and threatening to submerge the entire yard with water.  
  
It was too dangerous for him to continue. He had to be stopped and put back to the safety of the depot before it was too late. The Harbour Master grabbed an empty coal bag for protection and ran out into the rain, crying out for Henry to stop.  
  
"Stop!", he shouted through the roaring and the pouring, "Stop the train! It's too dangerous to continue!"  
  
But Henry didn't seem to hear. The noise was too loud that the cries of the Harbour Master were drowned out. Coco's boiler ached at the sight of the crashing waves, to which Henry was drawing closer and closer to. Before he even knew what he was doing, he blasted his whistle, long, loud and clear.  
  
"STOP HENRY! STOP!"  
  
The guard must have heard the cries as all of a sudden, Henry shut off steam. His brakes screamed, but the rails were far too slippery. Coco sighed with relief, but his celebrations were cut short. Henry came to a stop...right beside the harbour wall. His heart sank, as in the mere distance, he could make out the rolling wrath of a tidal wave, slowly drawing closer and closer towards the wall where Henry stood stationary.  
  
"What's all this about?", he heard the big green engine fume, "We can't be late, no matter what the trouble is"  
  
Suddenly, he heard it. The wave roared and collapsed over itself as it approached the wall. The sight of it, coming closer and closer was enough to make his wheels shake. He let out a cry and a full blast of steam.  
  
"Help! Help!", he cried, "Tidal Wave! Tidal Wave!"  
  
Coco had had enough. He let of a high whistle of determination.  
  
"I've had enough", he said, "I have to save Henry and the Flying Kipper"  
  
Bill and Ben watched with pure fascination as Coco hurried quickly out of the shed into the pouring rain that battered him, as if trying to prevent him from going any further. But as Percy had so rightly said, water is nothing to an engine with determination. It was so furious, trying to blind him from making his way across the yard to Henry.  
  
"I won't let a little rain get in my way", he hissed as he came closer and closer to where Henry sat, alarmed and dismayed beside the harbour wall. He pulled up in front of the big green engine.  
  
"Coco?", he called with confusion, "You've come to..."  
  
"Quickly", ordered Coco, "We have to move before the wave hits!"  
  
Henry was speechless as their buffer's clanged. Coco's wheels tried to grip the slippery rails below him but they only spun uncontrollably. He had to get both Henry and the Flying Kipper out of the way of tidal wave that continued to approach at an alarming rate. But the both combined were far to heavy for Coco to push alone. Ocean spray splattered his spinning wheels as he heaved, trying to push Henry back. Every moment, the wave drew closer and closer.  
  
There was a loud snap, and a clang as metal hit the ballast. Coco had been pushing so hard that his coupling rods had come loose. But, even with them gone, his wheels continued to spin, so fast, sparks were beginning to fly. Henry wanted to help, but his brakes were hard on. The roaring wind lashed his boiler. He couldn't move.  
  
"I have to do this...", muttered Coco, behind gritted teeth, "I must save Henry"  
  
There was a loud burst of steam as sparks flew from Coco's funnel. His pistons were exploding with thick clouds of smoke and steam. With his wheels spinning madly and all his weight against Henry and Kipper, the entire line lurched backwards.  
  
"I'm doing it!"  
  
With a second, gigantic heave, Coco gritted his teeth and pushed the train with all his might, slowly but surely, rolling them backwards towards the depot. Just as his tender had cleared the way, a funnel of raging water crashed down onto the rails from the harbour wall, crashing down where they had stood moments before. Henry stared with twitching eyes as the wave swept several empty trucks away, one nearly missing Bill and Ben who were snug in their shed across the way.  
  
Coco managed to push both Henry and the Flying Kipper into the dry, safety of the depot, out of harms way.  
  
"Coco...", spluttered Henry, "My dear engine!...How can I ever thank you!...You saved my life!"  
  
Coco panted and caught his breath.  
  
"It was nothing Henry", he smiled, his face red from the heaving and pushing, "I couldn't let you fall victim to the wave..."  
  
He had to stop mid-sentence to catch his breath. His lovely red paint was ruined and his wheels worn and aching. His coupling rods had been washed away in the tide. He would never see them again.  
  
"But I was rude to you earlier", said the big green engine, beginning to feel rather uncomfortable at his actions, "You should have just left me"  
  
"How could I do that?", asked Coco with a faint smile, "The Island of Sodor needs big strong engines like yourself to pull special, important trains like the Flying Kipper"  
  
A few hours later when the Harbour Master announced that all was clear, Henry steamed happily out of the depot with the Flying Kipper, into the slowly rising sun on the horizon. Bill and Ben wondered what he was so happy about. The reason why? He had found a new, great friend in Coco the Circus Engine. Whilst they waited for the storm to settle, Coco had entertained Henry with tales from the circus, and Henry was quite happy to find that Tango was still alive and well. But as he steamed through the countryside, en-route to the big city, guilt struck him. Maybe trying to send Coco away wasn't such a good idea after all. He knew that Gordon wouldn't be pleased when he returned home the next day.  
  
* 


	6. Triple Header Act

TRIPLE HEADER ACT  
  
Coco was sent to the Mainline the very next morning. Sir Topham Hatt had spoken with the harbour master who could only shower the circus engine with praise.  
  
"Such a brave and strong engine", he said, "He really is a credit. His manger should be proud".  
  
"In that case", smiled the good manager, "Coco, you shall be sent to Crovan's Gate for repairs. You shall have a new coat of paint and a new set of side-rods. Your fitter tells me you've been in need of a pair for some time now"  
  
"Yes sir", chuckled Coco modestly, "Pulling long and heavy trains often wears my axles out"  
  
"Then it's settled", concluded the Fat Controller, "I'm sure your owner won't mind. I'll have Percy take you right away"  
  
And so, Percy arrived to take Coco away to Crovan's Gate that afternoon. But at the same time, Duck and Edward decided that things had to put to a stop. They both agreed that it was best that Coco was not around when they put their plan into action and together, they confronted James and Gordon in the big shed.  
  
"We won't let you act this way towards him", snapped Duck crossly, "We've already figured you out"  
  
"To think you would want to send away such a reliable engine", added Edward.  
  
"Reliable?", spat James, "He's just a big joke on wheels"  
  
"Circus Engines only bring trouble", cut in Gordon, "I won't stand to let him take over our work. Before long, this yard will be over-run with clowns"  
  
"Coco may be a circus engine but...", Edward began.  
  
"It's time for him to go back where he came from!", finished James rudely.  
  
"Your both being pathetic", snapped Duck, "What has he done to either of you?"  
  
The two big engines exchanged glances and hesitated for a moment. Gordon broke the tension.  
  
"We can't take any chances", he sniffed.  
  
Duck went to rebut for the second time, but Edward stopped him.  
  
"There's no use in trying to convince them", he said coolly, "Jealousy can be far more powerful then coal and water alone" At that moment, Henry steamed into the shed beside Duck.  
  
"Why are you all arguing?", he asked curiously, "I could hear you from the coaling stage"  
  
"They think we're jealous of Coco", explained James venomously, "Why would be jealous of him?"  
  
"It's as clear as the dome on your boiler", cut in Duck, "Your just afraid to accept it, the both of you"  
  
"Don't be so sure about the two of us", boomed Gordon, "We are not alone in our views. Henry agrees with us as well"  
  
Duck and Edward turned their attention to Henry as a cold silence fell among the five engines. He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid...", he said, rather uncomfortably at last, "I don't agree"  
  
James and Gordon were speechless.  
  
"Coco saved my life", the big green engine continued, "How could I want to send him packing after that?"  
  
"You've gone soft in the boiler", hissed Gordon, "To think Henry, you would go against our word"  
  
"If that's the case, we'll do it alone!", added James.  
  
"Not if we stop you first!", spluttered Duck.  
  
The argument raged on for a long time after. Duck lost all patience and began to fire all he had at the James and Gordon to defend Coco. Edward could only back him up. He hated to loose his patience and could only try to use reason against the James and Gordon, who were determined not to give up. Henry sat in silence. After an hour or so, not one of the five realised that a large group of passengers had gathered on the platform to observe them. Sir Topham Hatt, who was in his office, could hear the commotion on the platform and came bursting out in a rage.  
  
"What's all this congestion?", he fumed to the station staff, "Why have these passengers not been put onto a train?"  
  
"There seems to be an argument underway at the sheds", explained the stationmaster, "We can't seem to do anything to break them up"  
  
The Fat Controller straightened his hat and clasped his hands tightly behind his back.  
  
"Is that so?", he muttered, "I'll soon put an end to that nonsense"  
  
With two of the station staff on either side of him, he walked down the platform and crossed the line to the sheds. Duck, James and Gordon were still in a raging quarrel as Edward and Henry tried their best to calm them down. The good manager tried to get their attention, but it was no good. Instead, he took the guard's whistle and blasted it with one big breath. The five engines fell silent and looked down at their buffers.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?", boomed the Fat Controller, "This is disgusting behaviour from you all. Quarrelling like school children and causing delay. There is work to be done! Edward, what is the cause of all this"  
  
"I'm sorry sir", said the old engine softly, "But we're having a predicament"  
  
"These two...", began Duck, but he was silenced by the good manger's raised hand.  
  
"One at a time", he said, "I want to hear from all five you, and I want pure honesty and nothing more"  
  
And so, the five engines took it in turns to give their side of the argument. Edward and Henry felt uncomfortable with their involvement, but Duck, James and Gordon were so frustrated at each other that they had be soothed by their drivers. Once Sir Topham Hatt had heard each side, he turned away and looked to the floor.  
  
"I am afraid", he said at last, "That I am not pleased with what I am hearing. To think that my engines are opposing the arrival of visitor is very upsetting indeed, especially when this particular visitor has proved to be fully serviceable and liked among the passengers"  
  
Duck smiled with triumph as Gordon and James bit their upper-lips to hold back frustration.  
  
"I am glad that this has been brought to my attention", the good manager continued, "And therefore I have no choice. James and Gordon, you will take your trains which are waiting at the platform. When you return, you must report straight to the yard and help with the shunting duties"  
  
"Sir!", spluttered the two engines, "We..."  
  
But they were silenced.  
  
"I cannot allow for jealousy to show itself as having a negative effect on my engines", snapped the Fat Controller, "I would have expected better from the two of you. Maybe if you had seen sense like Henry you may have saved yourselves from this punishment"  
  
He walked away, leaving the five engines struck with silence.  
  
*  
  
That evening at Crovan's Gate, Coco was walking with Skarloey and Rheneas beside their little shed. They had been talking for hours like old friends. Coco was waiting for the workmen to repair a space for him in the workshop.  
  
"It's been so nice here", he told the two little engines, "I will surely miss it when the week is over"  
  
"We get many visitors", said Skarloey, "But none are as interesting as you are"  
  
"Will you come back and visit again?", asked Rheneas.  
  
"I truly hope so", sighed Coco dreamily.  
  
At that moment, Edward pulled up alongside with a train of machine parts for the workshop.  
  
"Good evening Coco", he said kindly, "How have things been here?"  
  
"The workmen are just preparing a space for me", replied Coco happily, "They are very kind people here. They know how to treat engines who are poorly"  
  
"I'm glad", smiled Edward, "Things were a little haywire back at the yard though"  
  
He explained to Coco about the quarrel.  
  
"That's a shame", he said once Edward had finished, "I had no idea I was having such a powerful effect on them"  
  
"It's not your fault Coco", soothed Edward, "They are always acting like that when a visitor arrives"  
  
"But I should have known before hand", Coco went on, "I shall have to apologise to them when I return"  
  
"Don't give in to them", snapped Skarloey, "Those big bullies need to be taught a lesson once in a while"  
  
"But it will only make them crosser still", muttered Coco worriedly, "Maybe if I were to go back to the circus early, it would make things better. Maybe my coming here wasn't such a good idea after all"  
  
He looked solemnly down at the track as he remembered Gordon spitting steam at him as he passed on their first day on the island, almost a week before. But Edward was worried. He went to speak when the head of the workshop approached them.  
  
"We're ready for you Coco", he said kindly, "We have your new side-rods waiting"  
  
With that, Coco steamed slowly and sadly away. Edward felt terrible as he watched his new friend back slowly into the workshop, the doors sliding shut behind him. "This is exactly what Gordon and James wanted", he thought, "I can't let it happen!"  
  
And with that, he left his trucks and steamed quickly back to the yard. At the same time, Gordon and James arrived back at the good shed after returning from their last trains of the day. They were too ashamed to return to the shed. News had already spread of their denouncing. They were now more determined then ever to get back at Coco.  
  
"First he pokes his funnel in here and takes our work...", began James.  
  
"And now, because of him, we loose our coaches", added Gordon, "We'll pay him out once and for all"  
  
*  
  
The engines were sad the day that the Grand Circus Company's last show was advertised at the big station. This meant that Coco would be leaving too, and everyone, especially Duck, Edward, Bill and Ben were going to miss him terribly. They just hoped that he would be repaired in time. But Gordon and James felt otherwise. Donald and Douglas were summoned to stand in for them whilst they were serving their time in punishment, shunting trucks and taking dirty goods trains in the main yard. They were delighted when they heard the news.  
  
"This means he'll be gone without us having to get ourselves into even more trouble", chuckled James, "What luck!"  
  
"And then we can go back to our coaches", added Gordon smugly, examining the poster on the station board.  
  
The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt received a telegram from the circus manager. He scratched his head thoughtfully and paced out onto the station. Duck had just finished arranging a long line of coaches at the platform, a special train which would be taking passengers to the Grand Circus Company's final show that evening. It was an important train and he didn't want anything to go wrong, but the telegram proved an annoyance. He spoke to Edward.  
  
"I'm afraid I need your help here Edward", he spoke to the old engine, who sat stood by the coaling stage, "Coco's manager has just sent me a telegram requesting that Coco pulls the circus special to Elisbridge Fields tonight. But with him at Crovan's Gate, he will be disappointed. Would you please stand in for him?"  
  
"I would love to help sir", muttered Edward sadly, "But I'm far too old to pull big trains like that..."  
  
He spotted Gordon and James hastily bumping trucks across the way and an idea struck him. He smiled and his old eye twinkled as he whispered to the Fat Controller. He pondered for a moment, but happily agreed.  
  
"Although my plan was to restrict them from work like this", he said, "It just might teach them both a lesson"  
  
With that, he good manager strode over to the two big engines. They were confident that he was going to relieve them from their punishment, but were sourly mistaken.  
  
"Gordon, James", he addressed them, "A predicament has cropped up and your service is required. With Coco out of service, the two of you must take his place and take the circus special to Elisbridge this evening"  
  
The two engines were speechless. They wanted to get rid of Coco, not help him. This made them furious.  
  
"Sir!", spluttered Gordon, "Surely you could find another engine"  
  
"Don't be so feeble Gordon", snapped the Fat Controller, "Maybe this will teach the both of you to pay more respect to our visitors"  
  
And with that, he strode back to the station to supervise the final preparations.  
  
*  
  
By the time the sky had turned an evening orange, the station was flooded with excited passengers, waiting to board the special train to the circus' last show. Tickets had sold out at a phenomenal rate and the station staff were having trouble keeping order. The Fat Controller helped to direct the passengers to their coaches as Duck hastily added two extra ones to the front of the train, as the original four were not enough. Meanwhile, Gordon and James sat outside the shed, being stoked and prepared for the journey. They were grumbling furiously and refused to co-operate.  
  
"Come on you two!", said their drivers, "If you aren't ready soon, they'll open the house without us".  
  
"They can do just that", snorted Gordon, "It isn't my concern"  
  
"We don't want to be part of this circus-act like Coco", added James rudely.  
  
"The passengers will be let down", said the shed caretaker, "Imagine the bad reports the circus company will get"  
  
This gave the two engines an idea. They exchanged baneful looks and chuckled discreetly. Their crews had no idea what had come over them as their fires were soon alive and burning nicely. Before long, the two big engines had arrived at the station with five minutes to spare and backed down onto the train. They had decided to take it double-headed, with Gordon leading and James behind.  
  
"Remember the plan", whispered Gordon as the doors to the train were banged shut, "When we reach the hill"  
  
James gave a wink and a silly giggle as the guard waved his green flag and with a heavy puff of smoke, the heavy train set out of the station, slowly at first, but gradually building speed. The passengers cheered with a chorus of applause. They were very excited, and so were Gordon and James. Edward watched from a siding as they pulled out of the station and disappeared.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right", he thought, "I'd better warn Coco"  
  
"Sit tight old fellow", soothed his driver, "Crovan's Gate is too far. You'll never get there in time. Trust me. Those two couldn't get away with murder if they tried"  
  
Edward smiled and chuckled to himself as the two big engines' smoke disappeared into the air beyond the sheds.  
  
*  
  
The circus special was making perfect progress. The sun was slowly beginning to go down and the station lights were flickering to life. It was a pleasant evening, but James and Gordon had other plans. They puffed through the countryside, much slower then usual to keep the long and heavy train under control. The passengers were growing more and more excited by the minute as they began to enter the alpine woodlands.  
  
"Very soon", Gordon grinned, "We'll have Coco gone for good"  
  
"And we can go back to being the important engines again", added James cheekily.  
  
But their drivers and fireman didn't hear a word. They were slowly beginning to approach a hill. It was steep, but manageable. It was roughly mid-way between Tidmouth and Elisbridge, and beyond would be a leisurely downhill ride to the circus field. The two engines charged at it as they approached and slowly began to climb.  
  
"After three", whispered Gordon, "One...two...THREE!"  
  
There was a loud snap, followed by a blast of steam from both engines. A shower of cinders and ashes showered from their pistons as they come a slow and gradual stand still. The coaches collided with each other, taken completely by surprise. They screamed frantically as they came until they came to a final stop, half way up the hill. Steam continued to pour from James and Gordon's pistons, but they showed no signs of pain. Their crews jumped down to inspect.  
  
"How odd", commented James' driver, "The brakes are completely jammed"  
  
"It's the same here", added Gordon's driver, "What'll we do now? We're stranded"  
  
"I don't understand", said the guard, who had left his brake coach and run up the side of the stranded train to investigate, "They were both in good working order when we left"  
  
"It must be the heat", muttered Gordon's fireman, "Anyhow, we're stranded"  
  
"I say!", bellowed a man from the first class carriage, "What's the situation?"  
  
Both crews tried to explain the technical failure but the passengers were annoyed. They didn't want to miss the show. They had paid good money. Some even climbed down from their carriages and started pointing fingers at the crew. All the while, James and Gordon could not help but snigger uncontrollably, but they did so discreetly, so as not to be noticed. Their plan had worked...  
  
*  
  
Coco steamed sadly off down the line back to Tidmouth. He had enjoyed his stay at Crovan's Gate and his repairs were complete. He now had a new set of shiny side-rods, much nicer then his old ones and they allowed for much smoother running. They had also patched up his paint. He had felt like a new engine, but all the while, he could not help but worry about Gordon and James.  
  
"Maybe", he thought, "I'll ask Sir Topham Hatt if I can leave early tomorrow and not cause a scene. It would be best that way"  
  
"Nonsense Coco", said his driver, "You've made friends here. They'll want to see you off with a cheer"  
  
But Coco didn't know what to think. His driver hadn't heard about the quarrel in the yard some days before. They passed Elisbridge Fields where the circus company were making final preparations for the night show. As he passed, Coco noticed the staff setting up fireworks for the grand finale. He was excited, but things were still playing on his mind. He didn't know whether to be glad or upset about leaving Sir Topham Hatt's Railway.  
  
"At least the company will have a good name here", he thought, looking on the bright side as they cleared the fields, "Hopefully they'll invite us back, but it would be better if Jojo or Bobo went instead of me"  
  
Not far down the line, they approached the Elisbridge signal box. Coco was about to give his usual, friendly whistle when he saw the red flag being waved frantically from the balcony. He came to a halt.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?", asked his driver.  
  
"We've just received an urgent calling from up the line", explained the signalman, "The circus special is stranded on the hill. They need an engine to help pull the train down the hill and to the station. From what I hear, the passengers aren't too pleased"  
  
"Oh no!", gasped Coco, "If the train is stranded, the show will start without them. I mustn't let that happen"  
  
And with determination in his heart, Coco sped off down the line.  
*  
  
Back on the hill, all the passengers had left the coaches and were now complaining loudly to the engine crew.  
  
"The Fat Controller should be ashamed!", shouted a the man from First Class, "This is a bad railway! We ask for a guaranteed connection and we find ourselves stranded on a hill. I'm sorry sir, but this will simply not do"  
  
This was followed by a chorus of cheers from his fellow passengers. Both James and Gordon's crew were lost and could only exchange anxious looks. The two engines on the other hand were having the moment of their lives. Everything seemed to be falling apart when suddenly, Coco came steaming over the top of the hill and came to rest before them. Gordon and James were dumb-struck.  
  
"I came as quickly as I could", panted Coco, "We must get this train to Elisbridge Fields in time for the show"  
  
The passengers seemed to loose their anger in their cheers as they swarmed Coco and his crew with praise. The two bigger engines could only stare absently as the guard quickly ushered them back to the train. Coco switched tracks and buffered up in front of Gordon, making a triple-header.  
  
"Don't worry you two", he whispered to Gordon and James, "I'll get us there in time"  
  
The two engines were speechless.  
  
"What'll we do?", whispered James discreetly.  
  
"There's still time", hissed Gordon as Coco prepares himself for the climb, "Just hold back"  
  
The guard once again blew his whistle from the back of the long and heavy train and with the wave of his green flag, Coco's wheels slowly began to turn. He closed his eyes and took a great heave forwards, but the train didn't seem to move an inch. Gordon and James didn't help a bit. They could only grin at the sight of Coco puffing and panting uncontrollably.  
  
"I-can-do-this", grunted Coco between puffs, "I-can-do-this"  
  
And as his wheels ground the rails, sparks flying and his smoke growing thick, he remembered the day he left the company headquarters back in England.  
  
"No matter what", Jojo had said wisely, "Never loose hope"  
  
"Engines can be arrogant", added Bobo, "But don't let them get you down. Always hold up the good name of the company, where ever you go"  
  
"That's right...No matter what..."  
  
Gordon and James gasped as the entire train lurched forwards with a mighty jerk as Coco gave a powerful heave. Even though their brakes were jammed hard-on, they found themselves rolling uncontrollably forwards as Coco pulled both of them and the long train up the hill with every ounce of strength he had. The passengers cheered him on and his crew spoke words of determination to him as he held his breath, taking deep puffs as he slowly approached the top of the hill.  
  
"Here-we-go-here-we-go"  
  
And no sooner had he set off, they were coasting leisurely down the other side of the hill. Coco had the entire train under his control as the passengers began to sing a song that they had put together in his name, 'The circus engine named Coco'. Gordon and James remained silent as they rolled nosily back to ground level, past the signal box and with not a moment to spare, into the Elisbridge Fields station. Coco sighed deeply as his whistle of accomplishment was drowned out by applause. The circus manager stood waiting for him.  
  
"Good job Coco", he smiled, "I knew I could trust you to uphold the name of the company"  
  
"Thank...you...sir", panted the circus engine with a lop-sided smile, as the passengers crowded around him to congratulate him. Nobody spoke to Gordon or James, who were beginning to feel very ashamed of themselves.  
  
*  
  
The final show was a great success. Everything went according to plan and the visitors loved every moment. They especially enjoyed the fireworks display afterwards, which lit up the sky with all the colours of the rainbow. As Coco sat on his siding, watching the fun with a smile, Gordon and James rolled timidly alongside.  
  
"Coco my dear engine...", Gordon began.  
  
"You don't know how sorry we are...", James spluttered.  
  
"No, no", said Coco kindly, "It's is I should be apologising to you"  
  
The two big engines were surprised.  
  
"If I had not have come in the first place", the kindly circus engine continued, "Then this whole thing would never have happened. I should have stayed here on the siding..."  
  
He trailed off sadly. At last, Gordon spoke.  
  
"How could we let such a reliable and strong engine as yourself go to waste?", he said importantly, "You were a credit to our line" "But I thought you were jealous of me", asked Coco, "If I had known earlier, I would have left then"  
  
"Jealousy is the biggest flaw an engine can have", chuckled James, "We're sorry for everything. You did great today"  
  
As the visitors on the field erupted with applause as the fireworks came to an end, Coco could not help but smile, a tear of joy rolling down his face. He had never felt happier, having worked on the Fat Controller's Railway. 


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Dear Friends  
  
I am sad to say that Coco has left to return to England with the Grand  
Circus Company after his well deserved rest. He wanted to go back to Tidmouth to say his goodbyes but all managers are strict, and the circus crew insisted that he stayed to help with the disassembling of the tent.  
  
Gordon and James, on the other hand, have learnt a fine lesson in jealousy. The regret their feelings and do not like to be reminded of them. However,  
they were happy to forward Coco's happy regards ands goodbyes to his  
friends back at Tidmouth, who will all miss him terribly. Percy was sad  
that Thomas didn't get a chance to meet him, but who knows, one day our  
friend from the Grand Circus Company may well return some day.  
  
But that's another story...  
  
The Author 


End file.
